Repeating History
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I do not own star trek. Spoilers for star trek 2009 and into darkness After waking up from a life changing experience, Kirk is once again thrown into the deep end as old enemies surface. Emotions that started to dissappear have resurfaced. Kirk must fight his way out of another situation as the crews limits are pushed. Will everyone be ok?
1. Chapter 1

A loud hissing noice sounded across the small underground facility. An alarm beeped loudly as a figure passed through the thick doors. Rushing to get to their destination was top priority, he only had a few munutes before the guards would come back. He had planned out every guard change and who took over what, making sure that even if he somehow missed his chance he could easily take down any resistance. His shoes clipped loudly across the polished floor, harmonising with the alarm gracefully. The lights above flickered, he was getting close. Starfleet kept this base off the radar, the uproar from the public if they ever found out what was hidden in it would be catastrophic. He typed in the official over ride code to the final door, pulling out his phaser as he stepped into the vast area that was the secret facility. Nobody was around, just as he suspected. Luckily the security tape wouldnt be recorded at the minute, there had been an unfortunate 'power surge' at HQ.

As he looked around he saw what he desperately wanted. Jogging over to it he typed in the over ride key and watched as the ice melted away. The lid slowly slid ope, revealing the tall man within. After a few moments of deafening silence, the mans eyes opened to reveal the menacing grey many had faltered over. His eyes seemed unfocused, wary of his surroundings.

"Dont worry, im here to break you out" the man whispered, watching the grey eyes scan his surroundings before finally finding the source of the voice. "Ah ha, welcome back to the world of the living, Khan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Captain Kirk took one final look at the crowd of starfleet members below him as he finished reciting the Captians oath. A moment passed before the crowd erupted into an applause that Kirk had not experienced before. Kirk made sure to make eye contact with both his First Officer Spock and his Chief Medical Officer Dr McCoy before forcing a cheap grin to cover his face as he stepped off the podium. As he started to move back to the seating area behind the podium his legs faltered and it took Kirk all of his strength not to trip onto his face. Kirk could feel the concerned stare Spock and McCoy were both throwing his way without even needing to turn around, He was still very weak after all.

Kirk shuffled his way back to the seats before throwing himself into the seat and rubbing his forehead quickly. The sound became a blur as kirk sat with his head in his hands, Willing back the comfort of the sanitary hospital room. Kirk wasn't even supposed to be out yet, But Starfleet couldn't hold the press back any longer. Kirk was very drained and found it difficult to concentrate, so he didn't even realise the time passing quickly. A loud eruption of applause forced kirk to open his eyes. It took a moment for the blurriness to pass before he could see McCoy and Spock's gaze on him alone. Kirk acknowledged both of there gazes before standing up with the other admirals.

Before Kirk could even comprehend what was happening his knees buckled from under him and he tumbled down onto the hard glass beneath him. His arms sprung out to his sides to prevent his fall but there was no strength behind it, Meaning his head crashed down onto the glass as well. Kirk once again had the surrounding noises blurred, So he didn't even realise Spock was talking to him. Kirk found focusing on Spock became very difficult...

Spock started to become blurry...

Darkness started to cover the corner of his vision...

Growing darker...

Silence...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Spock felt the rough hands of Dr McCoy grace his shoulder before he crouched down and proceded to scan the captains frail form. The tricorder beeped after a few moments and Dr McCoy's face scrunched up in frustration. He lifted his gaze allowing Spock to see the rare sight of Dr McCoy's panicked state before his face became twisted in anger. Dr McCoy noticed how the press seemed to only be concerned about their photos and videos of the trio and at this point in time it really angered him.

"Move back! Move back!" Dr McCoy yelled at the crowd coming ever closer to them. McCoy whirled back to face Spock, eyes focusing on the Captains form.

"Can you carry Jim? We don't have time to get the stretcher here. He needs urgent attention." Dr McCoy asked, Already knowing Spock would carry kirk. Spock nodded, not caring if he got Kirk's blood on his starfleet uniform. He bent down and slotted his arms underneath the captains thin legs and neck, checking the captain had proper support, before lifting him up.

Time seemed to slow down as the camera's threw themselves in both mens faces as they attempted to battle their way through the never ending crowd. Dr McCoy shoved every reporter which he deemed to be in the way to the side, giving Spock a clear route back to the restricted hospital area only the highest in Star fleet were allowed into. Dr McCoy was allowed special access into the hospital being the only doctor allowed to go near Kirk, and Spock was allowed in due to him being the First officer of the enterprise and McCoy gave him special permission. Nobody else had been allowed into the captains ward, His immune system being non existant they couldn't risk a potentially deadly strain of a virus finding its way into the captain.

The rules had become less strict, But nobody was still allowed into the captains ward. The only reason Kirk had found himself out today was because he was only going to be out for a few minutes and Starfleet couldn't hold the reporter's off anymore. None of the Enterprise's crew had even seen Kirk since he died, And everybody was emotionally drained. This meeting would be the first time in months they had even set eyes on Kirk and they only got a brief glimpse at him before they were escorted out of the area. Unfortunately, Star Fleet hadn't quite got round to escorting the reporters out of the area yet.

Despite Spock being a vulcan, He definitely felt his irrational human side trying to take control as he felt panic and worry surge through him. He couldn't let the Captain become critical again when it seemed he was just getting a little bit better. It took what felt like ages before they reached the spotless hospital and both Spock and McCoy felt the snapping of camera's being drown out by the shutting of doors behind them. Spock and McCoy started to quicken their pace and found themselves rounding the corners at an alarming pace.

They finally reached the top floor of the hospital and saw the familiar door with "James T. Kirk, USS Enterprise" Marked on the door plaque, and wasted no time in throwing the door open. McCoy ran to the equipment, turning it on and sanitising the thin pieces of equipment. Spock placed Kirk on the bed gently, And stood to the side and McCoy began his work.


End file.
